The Historian and The Navigator
by Scioneeris
Summary: A drabble collection on Robin and Nami from "A Map and A Book" in which they are already a couple. Based on one-word prompts. Rating will vary by chapter.
1. Reading Cuddles I

**A/N: It's about high time I started a drabble collection for these two. Meant to be a spin-off of random, private moments from my coupled version of RobinxNami from A Map and A Book. Set at different periods in time, when they are already a couple and based off of a one-word prompt. Ratings will vary by chapter-please pay attention. Feel free to leave a comment/suggestion/prompt/whatever. I'm open to it. ^_^  
><strong>

**NOTE: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it. DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up within a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

**Title: **Reading Cuddles I  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Cuddle  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>RobinxNami  
><strong>Words: <strong>No idea... :P...300-ish?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you hate reading or cuddling or something...

* * *

><p>Nami spotted her perched on the stairs, her head braced on the railing, her sky-blue eyes fixed on the pages before her as she turned the page. The redhead smiled, softly padding over to join the cozy scene.<p>

Robin didn't even move when the young navigator settled beside her on the short stairs, leaning into her side for warmth, comfort or whatever else. She merely turned the page, her mind a million miles away in the world crafted by words. If Nami needed something, she knew well enough by now to speak up and to speak clearly.

The lack of immediate response prompted the smile on Nami's face to grow wider as she looped one arm through Robin's and nuzzled her shoulder, affectionately. It had been a while since she'd seen Robin this engrossed in a book. That was good. Good books meant a happy Robin. A happy Robin meant a happy Nami. It was a good, simple cycle.

They sat, together, for nearly an hour.

The men—er, boys—were smart enough not to disturb them. Though both Sanji and Zoro had each taken a turn to step out on deck with a too obvious glance in their direction, Nami had chosen to ignore it. She was touched that they still worried—even after all that had happened. She supposed—to herself—that perhaps it was necessary.

Sometimes love needed to be screamed for all to hear.

And sometimes, it needed to be whispered, softly, into that loved one's ears.

As if sensing her shift in thoughts, Robin's head turned ever so slightly, her eyes still fastened on the page. Nami leaned closer, a contented sigh leaving her lips as Robin kissed the top of her head and turned another page.

Bliss.

On an ocean of everything and nothing—pure bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*Thanks for reading!~*~*~*<strong>


	2. Nightmares

**A/N: This drabble features Robin deciding whether she should trust/depend on Nami. ^_^ Feel free to leave a comment/suggestion/prompt/whatever. I'm open to it. ^_^  
><strong>

**NOTE: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it. DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!**** It will start off slow and pick up within a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

**Title: **Nightmares  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Cuddle  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>RobinxNami  
><strong>Words: <strong>500-ish?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you hate cuddling or something...

* * *

><p>She knows the nightmares will never stop.<p>

She knows the past will always haunt her.

Yes, the future ahead may be somewhat brighter.

Yes, there may be friends around to push you through and past whatever lingering fears remain.

But, there is always a but, something that will whisper in your ear and hold you back, even as you strain to reach for the light that you feel is undeserved.

On nights like these, Robin is used to the images that refuse to fade and the voices that scream in her head. She is used to it. Years of experience have left her tearless at such horrors and resigned to a night of light sleep—deep sleep would only mean more dreams.

But, after everything, there is now a new option.

One that the historian hesitates to take.

It is her choice and hers alone. Nami has tried in vain to convince her otherwise.

Old habits die hard.

The silence and darkness sinks in like a stifling blanket, meant to hurt and strangle all vestiges of life from you.

Robin is gasping for breath before she can will the pressures away.

There is a new option.

Old habits die hard.

Her feet plant firmly on the cool, wooden floors and soon the softness of the throw rugs in front of Nami's bed help to warm her toes as Robin hesitates—again—over the redhead's sleeping form.

"Nami…"

Familiar dark eyes pop open in the night.

They are fooling no one—not even their own selves.

The redhead holds up the covers and scoots backwards, waiting.

Robin climbs into the bed, sinking into the warmth of the newly vacated spot gifted to her. She is cold, so cold, but Nami is warm in every way that she is not. With ease and skill betraying the fact that she has done this countless times before, Nami threads her arms around the older woman and tangles their feet together, offering her warmth and whatever else Robin should desire.

A soft hum leaves her lips as Nami snuggles into the trembling arms that cradle her close. "Bad one?" She whispers.

"Yes." Robin answers.

Nothing more is said.

Nothing more is needed.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*Thanks for reading!~*~*<strong>


	3. Nami's Habit

**A/N: This drabble features the Thousand Sunny instead of the Merry-Go. Special thanks to Silver-Eyed Rukia for the prompt of "Habit" It is based on the idea that Nami and Robin might have a weekly/monthly date or whatever and this is their one 'moment' in the midst of being strawhat pirates. Do enjoy and let me know if you'd like to see this moment from Robin's POV. I considered it, but I'm a bit zonked right now, so it's just Nami. ^_^ Feel free to leave a comment/suggestion/prompt/whatever. I'm open to it. ^_^  
><strong>

**NOTE: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it. DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

**Title: **A Weekly Habit  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Habit  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>RobinxNami  
><strong>Words: <strong>500-ish?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you hate cuddling or something...

* * *

><p>It was a very necessary routine that led a certain redhead to peruse her mikan grove with an expert eye before selecting a single specimen from her beloved treasure trove. She polished it to perfection with the spare kerchief she'd taken a notion to carrying in one pocket of her miniskirt.<p>

Humming softly to herself as she was wont to do on such bright, cheerful days, Nami trotted down from her hideaway and started towards the kitchen. Sanji was sure to be in there, thinking up of some glorious confection to grace their stomachs for snacktime.

Luffy and Chopper lay on the lawn of the Thousand Sunny, their faces open in expectant rapture as Usopp regaled them with a tale that no sane person would believe. Nami almost smiled. She continued her way towards the galley, noting that Zoro napped peacefully in his favorite corner by the stairwell and that Franky was currently on watch.

A few faint strains of music touched her ears and Nami knew that Brook was taking advantage of Usopp's 'babysitting' so he could write some new songs. She almost smiled. It would be a welcome change.

Her last observance was the one that almost wasn't there.

But it came.

Just as she knew it would.

Just as it always had.

Just the way she liked it.

Nami hid a smile as a slightly ruffled brunette emerged from below deck, her eyes half-closed, one hand smoothing her hair and another holding her place in a thick book. From the sleepy look on her face, the historian had just awakened and wasn't all there.

But from the expert way she skirted around her crewmates sprawled out on the lawn, Nami knew that Robin was no more asleep than she was.

She almost smiled and headed into the kitchen, greeting the cook with the mikan in her outstretched palm.

The curly-browed cook winked and set to work.

Several minutes later, Nami stepped out with a large sundae glass and a long-handled silver spoon. Robin had made herself comfortable near the base of the tree that housed the swing, her nose already buried in her book.

Nami simply waited for her lover to reach the end of the paragraph or page, whichever came first.

A moment later, Robin closed the book, with a finger trapped between the pages as a bookmark. She looked up, expectantly.

Nami offered a shy smile as she dropped to her knees and with a bit of maneuvering, managed to comfortably sit almost on Robin's lap, her back to Robin's chest. Robin merely waited for her to settle and then, with a few well-placed hands, settled her younger counterpart a little more comfortably.

"Whipped cream?" The brunette inquired, sprouting hands to hold the book up so she could better see over Nami's red curls.

"And Mikan. Your favorite." Nami scooped out a bite with the spoon and held it over her shoulder.

Robin leaned forward, lips closing around the spoon, a half-smile present. "Our favorite." She purred, attention flickering back to the book as Nami helped herself to the shared treat.

A contented sigh left the redhead's lips as she let her head rest on the familiar shoulder. It had become habit without her even realizing.

Crimson eyes blinked, sleepily, as she set the empty sunglass a side, eyelids drooping in spite of the noise of Luffy and company rearing up to meet Sanji's snacktime unveiling.

_Habit_. Nami thought, interestedly. She let her eyes close and her head loll to the side to rest in the crook of Robin's neck.

It was one habit, she didn't think she'd care to break any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~<strong>


	4. Two Year's Long

**A/N: This drabble features the Thousand Sunny instead of the Merry-Go after the 2 Year Time Skip, on the idea of long hair vs. short hair. (For those of you reading A Map and A Book, I am working on Chapter 20, it is just being written very, very slowly. *sigh**) ^_^ Feel free to leave a comment/suggestion/prompt/whatever. I'm open to it. ^_^  
><strong>

**NOTE: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it. DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

**Title: **Two Years Long  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Hairbrush  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>RobinxNami  
><strong>Words: <strong>500-ish?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you hate hairbrushes or something...

* * *

><p>She stepped out of the shower, running her fingers through hair that refused to stay the way she wanted it to. The words she growled out at the floor length mirror were anything but flattering. Nami doesn't care. She is only thinking of how simple her beauty routine was before the thick clumps of wet hair straggling over her shoulders ruined it all.<p>

Even two years of adjustment hasn't been enough.

A pair of scissors would be helpful.

Or a knife.

Nami gives the unruly strands a hard tug that only makes her head hurt and her scowl worse.

Robin's low chuckle draws her attention

The redhead throws a patented glare over her shoulder, uncaring. "I should just cut it."

"After all this time?" There is humor in the historian's voice as she shifts to a sitting position on the bed where she has been reading her newest book.

Nami hurled the comb in her direction, the scowl on her face never quite changing. She hoped it would hit Robin somewhere on the head, knowing fully well that years of honed instinct and skill mean that the comb is probably already in Robin's hand and more likely to become a dangerous weapon than an offending item.

But the brunette merely smiled and nodded towards the thick rug on the floor beneath her feet, the comb indeed held between two fingers in one hand.

With her scowl firmly in place, Nami shuffled over and dropped down to sit comfortably on the pillow that magically appeared on the rug. She held up her hands for the book that is readily handed over.

"Where were you?"

"Right page, third paragraph, last sentence." Robin's instructions are crisp, direct and simple.

Nami finds the spot with little issue. She begins to read as she feels a towel wrapping around the wet mass of hair and beginning to work it dry. Eventually, the wet turns to damp and Nami can feel her lover's hands slip into her hair, working gently and patiently at the half-dry tangles.

The redhead's voice fills the room as she reads with a practiced voice from the pages. Robin methodically combs her fingers through the curly strands until they are hanging in their usual mismatched waves.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~<strong>


	5. A RobinShaped Pillow

**A/N: This drabble features the Thousand Sunny instead of the Merry-Go, but it's before the time-skip. Just Nami looking around for a nice Robin-shaped pillow for a nap. ^_^  
><strong>

**NOTE: This is yuri. Meaning girlxgirl. If you don't like it. DO NOT READ IT. The rest of you, enjoy!****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece anything. That genius belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda. ^_^**

**Title: **A Robin-shaped Pillow  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>Nap  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>RobinxNami  
><strong>Words: 2<strong>00-ish?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None, really, unless you hate naps or something...

* * *

><p>Naps are underrated, Nami decided.<p>

She made her way through the Thousand Sunny searching for a certain long-haired brunette and hoping for a comfortable spot near said person.

It had been a nice, long day. A good day, for the Strawhat Pirates.

Not that there were too many bad ones.

Her feet slapped softly along the wooden floor and then down the stairs, her expensive sandals in held by the straps in one hand. The other hand went to her mouth to hide a yawn that bubbled up. The heat of the day always made her wish for ice cream and a nap, preferably in that order.

The smooth taste of vanilla lingered on her tongue and Nami continued on down, searching the deck for Robin. She was almost heading back up to the galley when she heard the rustle of a page.

It was deliberate—she knew her lover well enough to know that if Robin wanted to be silent, she would be.

"Ne, Robin?"

The pages rustled again and then closed with a quiet thud.

Robin's smile is warm and gentle, in every way that her sharp, angular features are not. She rises from the shadowed corner beside the step that Nami had originally strolled down.

The redhead wonders briefly, how she managed to miss that, but then understands that if Robin does not want to be noticed, then the ex-spy-assassin is as good as invisible. Retracing her steps with good humor, she walked directly into the embrace that she knew would come.

It is a half-second before she could feel Robin's slender arms wrapping possessively around her.

"Tired?" She murmurs, pressing a kiss to that sun-warmed crop of orange-red.

"Mmm."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment/prompt/suggestion/whatever! I do appreciate it. ^_^**


End file.
